1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roof vents, and more particularly to a roof vent that includes improved structural elements for preventing water leakage during heavy rains.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various roof vents known in the art for covering a vent opening in a roof for providing ventilation to a home or other structure.
McKee, U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,281, for example, teaches a roof vent that includes a base portion that is mounted on a roof of a structure, a vent structure for allowing venting to the structure, and a cover portion for excluding rain. Another example is shown in Perry et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,383, which teaches another roof vent of generally similar construction. The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
Despite the construction of the roof vents to exclude rain and the like, prior art vents can still leak, especially when rain is particularly heavy and/or driving. New features are needed to block or redirect water flows away from the roof vent, to help prevent leakage.
The prior art teaches roof vents that are adapted to allow ventilation but exclude rain. However, the prior art does not teach a roof vent with improved features that block or redirect water flows away from the roof vent, to help prevent leakage. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.